(a) Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a tool for placing and marking the position of an electrical outlet box in a section of gypsum board. More specifically, but not by way of limitation, to a device and method in marking the location and support for an electrical remodel box on a gypsum board wall and creating the support aperture in the gypsum board for support of the electrical remodel box.
(b) Discussion of Known Art
Modern residential and commercial construction typically includes interior walls which include electrical outlets, electrical switch plates and the like mounted on these walls. In order to provide a quality appearance to the finished construction it is important to ensure that the electrical outlets, switch plates, and the like are properly positioned on the walls. The position of these outlets and switch plates is typically determined by the position of the electrical box which is covered by the outlet plate or switch plate. It is important, therefore, to ensure that the electrical box history covered by the plate is properly positioned, meaning that the electrical box is properly aligned vertically and horizontally.
There are many devices which are used for ensuring that the electrical box is properly positioned in new construction. These devices typically cooperate with structure that has been laid during construction, such as studs and floors. For example, the device taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,281 to Pledger et al. includes bearing surfaces that have been adapted for placement against a stud, and surfaces for placement against the sole plate, and a protruding section that accepts the electrical box, so that the device and used to hold the electrical box at the proper location relative to the stud, and allow the user to nail or fasten the box to the stud at the proper location.
There are many tools, such as the Pledger device, which aid the user to properly position an electrical box against a stud or other structural member during construction. Often, however, it is necessary to add electrical boxes after the construction has been completed. Electrical boxes for use in applications were the construction has been completed are known as remodel boxes. A remodel box does not attach to a stud or similar structural member, but mounts against the finished gypsum board, and uses the gypsum board as a support for the box.
A remodel box typically includes an open box shaped structure which includes a generally rectangular perimeter with tabs on diagonally opposed corners. Mounted behind the tabs are pivotally mounted legs which are movable from a position where the legs are wholly contained within the perimeter of the box to a second position where the legs extend away from the perimeter to hold the box against the gypsum board by squeezing the gypsum board between the legs and the tabs.
Thus, the position of the remodel box is determined entirely by the attachment or support of the box against the gypsum board. Ideally, the opening in the gypsum board will be of a rectangular shape with sides that produce a tight fit against the perimeter of the remodel box. With a tight fit, the sides of the opening hold the box at the appropriate mounting angle. In other words, the sides of the aperture determine wether the box can tilt in a counter clockwise or clockwise manner, while the tabs and legs keep the box flush with the surface of the gypsum board.
If the aperture in the gypsum board does not produce a tight fit with the perimeter of the remodel box, the box may tilt in a clockwise or counterclockwise direction, producing an unpleasant appearance. Additionally, the area of gypsum board that remains around the opening or aperture for the remodel box serves to hold the remodel box by providing and area which may be gripped by a set of support legs that extend from the remodel box. Still further, if the opening is significantly larger than the box, a cover plate, which is typically used to cover the box and any wiring components housed therein, may not completely cover the entire opening, and thus reveal an unsightly opening next to the cover plate into the space behind the gypsum board.
Thus, it is clear that the installation procedure followed for installing a remodel box is different from the installation procedure followed for installing an electrical box in new construction. Known installation procedures for a remodel box typically include finding a location along the wall where the gypsum board is not backed by a stud or other structural member, placing a paper template over the gypsum board at the location where the boxes to be installed, then cutting the gypsum board along the locations indicated by the template, and then attaching the box to the gypsum board through the opening created with the template. This method, however, is difficult to carry out without damaging the gypsum board or producing an installation that is correctly positioned, with the side edges of the box being in a straight vertical orientation.
Many of the problems associated with improper positioning of the box stem from the difficulties associated with the use of a paper template to mark the outline of the location to be cut from the gypsum board to install the box. More specifically, the paper tends to give way when contacted with a marker or pencil. Additionally, the orientation of the paper template is typically established by drawing a straight line with the use of a level, and then this straight line is used to align the paper template at the proper distance from the floor. Template is then used to mark location of the box on the wall. As discussed above, the paper template tends to give way and result in an uneven, non-parallel opening for the box.
It is important to create a straight, even opening in the gypsum board for the support of a remodel box. This is because a remodel box cooperates with the opening in the gypsum board in order to provide the needed support for the remodel box and establish the orientation of the remodel box.
Thus, it will be understood that devices used for positioning electrical box during construction are of little use in remodeling applications, where studs or other structural members of the building are not available for indexing or support.
Still further, while devices that are used for aligning, or positioning, electrical box which has been attached to a structural member are also of little assistance in remodeling applications. For example, a known device for leveling outlet boxes is shown in U.S. Pat. No. D298,421 to Tyroff. The Tyroff device includes a pair of spirit levels positioned at right angles to one another, and further includes a pair of spaced apart plates with edges, indicia notches, and a pair of raised grommets with apertures which appeared to be positioned for engagement with an outlet box's fastener holes. The Tyroff device appears well suited for use as an alignment tool that attaches to an electrical box that mounts on a stud or other structural component that is hidden behind the gypsum board. Thus, the Tyroff device allows the use of fasteners that will extend though the device and engage the box to allow the user to then fasten the box at a desired position against the support structure. The multi-layered construction of the Tyroff device allows support of the template at a desired position in relative to a these support structure, so that the electrical box is held at the desired position by the template. Thus, will be appreciated that the essential components of the Tyroff device include the fastener holes and the spirit levels which are used to position the electrical box by means of the template.
Is important to note that modification of the Tyroff device to eliminate the grommets and holes would render the Tyroff invention unsatisfactory for its intended purpose. This is because elimination of the grommets and holes would render the Tyroff device incapable of supporting an electrical box. The function of supporting the electrical box prior to fastening of the electrical box against the support structure is a highly desired function which must be carried out in some manner by the Tyroff type of device, since appropriate positioning of the box may only be accomplished by establishing some sort of connection between the spirit levels and the box itself.
Thus, it is important to note that the principle of operation of the Tyroff device is the attachment spirit level to the electrical box and then fastening electrical box to support structure while monitoring the vertical orientation of the box with this third level that has been attached to the box. In other words, modification of the Tyroff device to eliminate the attachment of the device to the box prior to attachment of the box to the support structure is likely to produce undesirable results in that the resulting device would be incapable of holding the box at the desired position while being fastened against the support structure.
Another known device, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,281 to Pledger et al., consists of a template for the mounting of an electrical service box during new construction. It is important note that, terminology used in the art as evidenced by the Pledger patent, the word "template" often includes a jig that is used to hold an electrical box, and not a "template" with a cutout pattern.
An examination of the teachings of known art reveals that there remains a need for a device that allows the user to mark and create an opening in a gypsum board wall to position and support a remodel box.